


The Jump that Landed on the Ice

by Vetrarbreytin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Lovecraftian Horror, bad things will happen, don't mess with the 4a, found footage lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrarbreytin/pseuds/Vetrarbreytin
Summary: In 20xx, a team of investigators managed to gain access to the Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club, after receiving reports of the mythical creature "4A" spotted on the ice. They disappeared during the investigations but a raccoon was found guarding the camera shortly after they were declared legally dead. These are their findings.





	1. Chapter 1

EXT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB - DAY

One of the investigators is standing outside the entrance. He's wearing comfortable sports clothing.

INVESTIGATOR

(hesitantely)

Well, we finally arrived here. Today is our first skating lesson, we'll talk around with the people there and see what we can find...

Investigator turns and starts walking towards the entrance.

  


INT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB - DAY

They walk towards the rink, passing people chilling on the club. They arrive to the room adjacent to the rink, where you can see the skaters through the windows. Some are still gliding, others talking to each other. Others are sitting, taking off their skates.

CAMERAMAN

Wow, suddenly i feel not ok about this. I've only skated like twice.

INVESTIGATOR

You will just follow me. I'm the one learning the jumps and all that shit.

They walk towards the door that leads to the rink. Before they arrive, it opens. A noodly japanese boy wearing all black clothing appears, dragging a grey suitcase with his right hand. In the left, he's carrying a bottle and a Winnie the Pooh towel.

CAMERAMAN

He's the guy who won the Olympics, right?

INVESTIGATOR

Isn't he japanese?

CAMERAMAN

But he trains here, he can speak English.

INVESTIGATOR approaches Yuzuru and taps on his shoulder. Yuzuru looks around briefly, then at the camera and then at INVESTIGATOR. He looks at him with eyes wide open.

INVESTIGATOR

Excuse me, hi. Uh... We're film students and shooting a documentary about skating.

Yuzuru smiles

YUZURU

Is it about skating for...

Yuzuru draws a circle with his left hand

YUZURU

For everyone or just...?

INVESTIGATOR looks at him confused

INVESTIGATOR

Uh...

CAMERAMAN

Yeah, we will release it on the internet.

YUZURU

Ok, good. I'm happy that more people will know about skating and um... Yeah. That's good.

Yuzuru giggles nervously.

INVESTIGATOR

Have you heard about the 4A?

CAMERAMAN

(tired voice)

Straight to the point huh...

Yuzuru squints, his smile fading. He seems a bit annoyed.

YUZURU

What do you know about that?

INVESTIGATOR

We've heard that it has been seen here, and that it's very rare.

 

Yuzuru blinks quickly several times. Then looks at the cameraman, at the investigator and then smiles forcedly.

YUZURU

Sorry, no. I have to go. Goodbye

 

Yuzuru bows his head lightly and walks quickly past them, going towards a woman sitting in one of the couches with full view of the ice. His mother, apparently.

 

CAMERAMAN

He's something else, isn't he?

INVESTIGATOR

Weird kid but i like him. He's like a puppy or something.

 

They finally enter the rink, and walk towards Brian Orser, who is standing on the edge of the ice talking to another of his students.

INVESTIGATOR

Hi, we're the film students who are shooting the documentary about elite level skaters. My name is [REDACTED] and this on the camera is [REDACTED]

CAMERAMAN

Hi, nice to meet you.

Brian smiles warmly.

BRIAN

Hi, yes, i didn't expect you to show up so early. Some of my students could learn a bit from you guys.

He laughs a bit, looking at the kid who was talking with him. The kid laughs and exits the rink.

INVESTIGATOR

Oh, i hope it doesn't bother you.

BRIAN

Not at all, i appreciate people who are committed and respect other people and their time.

INVESTIGATOR

Excellent. So, we met one of your students before. I think it's the kid who won the Olympics?

BRIAN

Yuzuru? Yes. Yes, he's just...

Brian raises his hands in a gesture of disbelief

BRIAN

In all my years as a skater and as a coach, i've never seen someone like him. And i don't say it just because he's my student he's just... A whole other level.

CAMERAMAN

You can't have genius without weird eh?

Brian laughs, his hands behind his back, looking at the ice.

BRIAN

Well, Yuzuru is special in a lot of ways. He's a good kid. He's hard working, focused... Sometimes a bit too much but it works for him. And for us. So it's just a matter of getting used to that.

INVESTIGATOR

So he's... the Greatest Of All Time?

Brian laughs, shuffling a bit.

BRIAN

It's not for me to say that. He is a very special skater.

INVESTIGATOR

He will add a nice touch to our documentary heh.

BRIAN

Yuzuru is very private, you know

Brian moves his hands in a circle away from him, with a serious face.

BRIAN

He keeps to himself most of the time. I guess it’s the japanese way.

INVESTIGATOR

I’m sure he can talk to us for a bit, just like he did earlier, right?

BRIAN

Yeah, just… Don’t expect much. He is very focused when he comes here.

Awkward silence between INVESTIGATOR and Brian, they both look at the now empty ice. INVESTIGATOR looks at Brian after a few moments.

INVESTIGATOR

Well, we’re here to skate so… Shall we begin?

Interspersed shots of INVESTIGATOR awkwardly gliding around and falling. Brian explains patiently while INVESTIGATOR does his best effort to keep himself in two feet.

INVESTIGATOR

(Close to the cameraman)

This is way harder than i thought. Oof…

INVESTIGATOR bends, hands on his knees.

INVESTIGATOR

I barely did stuff and i am so tired man… Ugh…

INVESTIGATOR twists his body, trying to stretch

CAMERAMAN

That’s going to hurt tomorrow hahahaha.

More shots of INVESTIGATOR skating. Then, Brian and INVESTIGATOR standing, INVESTIGATOR on the edge of the ice while Brian is off ice.

INVESTIGATOR

What about the quadruple Axel?

Brian looks serious, and lowers the hand he had on his head.

BRIAN

Where did you hear that?

ZOOM INTO INVESTIGATOR’S 1 FACE:

INVESTIGATOR

Well, you told me about the different jumps and how your elite students are doing quadruple jumps. Who’s doing the quadruple Axel?

 

SHOT OF BRIAN’S FACE:

BRIAN

Ah, well... Uh...

INVESTIGATOR

Is it Yuzuru?

INVESTIGATOR AND BRIAN ON THE SHOT:

Brian looks briefly at the camera. He clears his throat and rubs his hands together.

BRIAN

The quad Axel is… Is a special monster. Highly dangerous, no one has even attempted to land it.

CAMERAMAN

We heard it was a rare thing.

BRIAN

(smiling)

It’s not hard. It doesn’t exist. No one is able to do it.

INVESTIGATOR

Oh… We were hoping to see it while we’re here.

Brian looks at both of them and laughs.

BRIAN

Sorry to disappoint you guys. No one has done it before and i don’t expect any of my students to suddenly jump it in a week.

 

EXT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB - DAY

Cameraman and INVESTIGATOR are walking to the bus stop in front of the Cricket Club.

INVESTIGATOR

Did you see his face when i asked?

CAMERAMAN

He was nervous all right…

INVESTIGATOR

I bet that Yuzuru guy does it.

CAMERAMAN

Well, if no one has done it before i don’t think they want us to record it. You know, if it’s a secret and all that…

INVESTIGATOR

You think it’s like a strategy against his rivals or something?

CAMERAMAN

Yeah.

INVESTIGATOR

Hahahaha. I didn’t know figure skating could be like that you know. I thought it was…

CAMERAMAN

Easier? Gentler?

INVESTIGATOR

Yeah like… Secrets between rivals and stuff. I thought they just had to jump and that was it.

 

The camera pans to a poster on the bus stop.

CAMERAMAN

Hahahaha, [REDACTED] look behind you, the ad.

INVESTIGATOR turns and looks at a big poster of Yuzuru in one of his costumes.

INVESTIGATOR

What language is this? Chinese?

CAMERAMAN

My guess is japanese, so he can understand it.

INVESTIGATOR

He has his own bus stop then… Wow… And he’s just this tiny kid. Is he really that famous?

CAMERAMAN

You think he comes by bus?

INVESTIGATOR laughs

INVESTIGATOR

Yeah, right.

  


INT LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

INVESTIGATOR is sitting on a couch in front of the camera.

INVESTIGATOR

So, our first day. Skating is way harder than i thought. These guys are doing incredible stuff. I googled a couple of the kids here and this Yuzuru guy…

Investigator shows his iPad to the camera, with a ton of pictures of Yuzuru.

INVESTIGATOR

He’s like a figure skating god or something. A bunch of japanese follow him all around, he’s like… Won everything and stuff. If there’s anyone who knows about the quad Axel, it has to be him.

Investigator puts his iPad aside, looking at the window. A weird tapping is heard on the outside. He shrugs and looks again at the camera.

INVESTIGATOR

Tomorrow we plan on asking the skaters themselves about the jumps and all that, see if anyone gives out any clues about the quad Axel.


	2. Day 2

INT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB ICE RINK- DAY

Investigator is lacing up his skates.

CAMERAMAN

You’re really good at this

INVESTIGATOR

I used to play hockey when i was a kid.

CAMERAMAN

Then, shouldn’t you be good at skating?

INVESTIGATOR

Do i look like i’ve skated past age 7?

Cameraman chuckles.

Camera follows Investigator to the ice, where Brian assembled a portion of his students. Yuzuru is among them. He’s talking to them and as soon as they are approached by the camera and Investigator, they fall silent.

BRIAN

Ok so… These are [REDACTED] and [REDACTED]. They are film students and are making a documentary about elite skaters for their project. They will accompany us this week, they’ll be recording some of you and i ask you to answer any question they might have about skating.

Brian looks at Investigator.

BRIAN

Now, about what you asked me yesterday, i want to show you something.

Brian turned to his students again.

BRIAN

Please, raise your hand those who can do an axel.

All the hands shot up on the air.

BRIAN

Ok. Those of you who can land a double axel, raise your hand.

Some kids didn’t raise their hands this time. Oddly, Yuzuru lowered his hand.

BRIAN

What about the ones who can land a clean double axel?

The group got smaller.

BRIAN

I thought so.

He smiled and looked at the camera

BRIAN

Now, who can land a triple axel?

All the girls lowered their hands. Yuzu was among the ones with their hand in the air.

BRIAN

Ok, how about a quad axel?

Everyone began to laugh, loudly. Brian nodded at them.

INVESTIGATOR

No girls can land a triple axel?

Yuzu glid towards him.

YUZURU

Not a lot can. Asada Mao did.

BRIAN

The Axel it’s a difficult jump because it adds half a rotation at the end. Females have a hard time with that, which is why you don’t see any of them landing quads.

YUZURU

Eteri students can land quads.

BRIAN

Yes but they are very small, their bodies let them rotate enough.

INVESTIGATOR

But what about you, Yuzuru. You can do the triple axel, the quad is just one more rotation, right?

Yuzuru’s eyes lit up. Brian chuckled.

BRIAN

It’s not that simple. Here.

Brian called one of his students.

BRIAN

Show me your best triple axel.

The kid zoomed into the ice, gaining speed very fast. He then jumped into the air, very high, but couldn’t land in time. The kid fell on the ice.

BRIAN

Good, good. Now, Yuzu. Show us your triple axel.

Yuzuru giggled and in the blink of an eye, he was on the other side of the rink. He jumped out of nowhere, way higher than the previous kid, and landed effortlessly on the ice.

CAMERAMAN

Amazing…

BRIAN

See, it is very hard. These two have been practicing for years. Yuzu is special and you just saw the height of his axel. But he needs to jump higher in order to do the extra one and a half rotations of the quad Axel.

Interspersed shots of the various Brian students, stating their names, age, and country of origin. Shots of Tracy’s skating skills class. A child training with a harness.

CAMERAMAN

So… Has anyone landed a quad axel with a harness?

BRIAN

(Looking at his students)

Barely. It’s not worth the risk to train it even with a harness. Mostly curious children who think they can tame the monster.

CAMERAMAN

You’ve referred to it as a monster twice now...

Brian looks at the camera, very serious.

BRIAN

(To his students)

Ok, that’s enough for today. Thank you.

The skaters approach the camera and they start going towards the benches on the back, taking off their skates and getting ready to go home. Brian goes to one of the girls and begins talking to her.

YUZURU

(Behind the camera)

You know, be careful to mention the monsters on the ice.

Investigator, who was just leaving the ice too, looks at him suspiciously.

INVESTIGATOR

What do you mean?

Yuzuru smiles cryptically, while putting on his skate guards.

YUZURU

The ice. It has a spirit. I always greet it before skating. You have to be more careful or it will eat you.

Yuzuru giggles while running to a bench.

CAMERAMAN

What the fuck was that?

Investigator sits down, taking off his skates.

INVESTIGATOR

Maybe he got bored and decided to mess with us.

The camera pans to Yuzu going out of the rink, suitcase in one hand, Winnie the Pooh towel on the other. It zooms to one of the windows, where he is greeting his mother. Yuzuru gives one last look at the ice, and then walks behind her.

 

INT RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

The camera rests on the right side of the table, pointing at the rest of the restaurant. Investigator is sitting on the right side and Cameraman on the left side. Their half consumed food is also in the shot. Their faces are barely visible, cut by the screen.

CAMERAMAN

You know, that Yuzuru kid gave me the creeps.

INVESTIGATOR

Come on man, you believe what he says? It’s just a simple jump and that’s it.

CAMERAMAN

I don’t know. The air or something felt very weird when he was speaking. And Brian’s attitude towards the quad axel is weird.

INVESTIGATOR

They love drama. You can’t expect someone who dances on the ice covered in rhinestones and ruffles to be serious all the time.

CAMERAMAN

But it’s like they’re avoiding the topic or something. And I just checked the video. When you mentioned the just one more rotation thing, Yuzuru’s eyes were… Feral or something.

INVESTIGATOR

What, so he went all Bilbo Baggins and the ring?

Cameraman and Investigator laugh.

CAMERAMAN

You think he goes to the rink in the night? He seems like this overachieving kind of guy.

INVESTIGATOR

I think you are just looking to spook yourself. I know that we thought the “4A” was something more along our usual investigations but have you googled the kid? All the programs and shit about him is in japanese. I bet a lot of people will want to see this, even if there are no spooky things involved.

CAMERAMAN

I think we should check the rink when it’s empty.

INVESTIGATOR

What for, there’s nothing to see there, [REDACTED]. It’s just a bunch of kinda boring kids, gliding on metal blades and twirling on the air. The spookiest thing is that they are all willing to hurl themselves into the air without fear of breaking their necks.

CAMERAMAN

Well, if we had seen something spooky, we would have gone at night, like usual, right?

Investigator chews absentmindedly on one of his french fries.

INVESTIGATOR

Yeah, i guess.

CAMERAMAN

We can do it out of tradition then. Get some shots of the empty rink…

INVESTIGATOR

Fine. Let’s go later tonight.

EXT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB ICE RINK- NIGHT

It looks very late now. Investigator is wearing warmer clothes. Steam is seen coming out of his mouth.

INVESTIGATOR

So, we’re here again. By request of [REDACTED].

They enter the place. The camera pans to a clock

CAMERAMAN

(Whispering)

It’s 11:30pm now. The club closes at 1am. We’re going to try and stay after they close, see what we can find.

INVESTIGATOR

(off the shot)

So, we wanted to practice a bit more, get more shots of the empty rink and stuff, is it ok?

EMPLOYEE

Sure, go ahead.

Investigator smiles to the camera, and they walk towards the rink once again.

The lounge with the windows is almost empty, save for an old man sitting near a corner.

They enter the rink. A distinctive smell makes them shiver.

CAMERAMAN

It’s kinda cold…

INVESTIGATOR

That tends to happen when there’s ice all around you.

CAMERAMAN

Asshole.

 

They glide around, joking. Investigator tries to jump but gives up after the third fall. Suddenly, they hear a loud tapping coming from somewhere in the rink.

CAMERAMAN

What was that.

The camera moves all around.

INVESTIGATOR

Probably nothing. We’re the only ones here. The grandpa there left a while ago.

CAMERAMAN

Yeah, that’s the weird part. No one else is here and i didn’t do it.

The lights go out, leaving the rink in the darkness.

INVESTIGATOR

Well, it looks like they’re closed for the day!

The camera pans to the dark lounge. There is no sign of any employees.

CAMERAMAN

I feel like it’s colder now with the lights off

INVESTIGATOR

[REDACTED] don’t tell me you’re scared!

A loud bang makes the camera turn to the mirrors in one side of the rink.

CAMERAMAN

It came from the mirror, it came from the mirror!

INVESTIGATOR

Are you stupid? It didn’t come from...

Investigator skates towards the mirror, suddenly, the image ripples as if someone was banging on it. The noise gets louder.

CAMERAMAN

WHAT THE FUCK

They both skate away from the mirror, the banging getting louder and louder.

A “thud” and a screech is heard behind them, which makes them skate faster. They get off the ice, not bothering with putting on the skate guards. They leave the rink and close the door.

CAMERAMAN

What was that…

INVESTIGATOR

I don’t know. I don’t know i just saw the mirror move and...

Something hits one of the windows of the lounge. They both look at it and see a small raccoon slipping around. The camera turns to Investigator.

CAMERAMAN

We… should tell the employees, if there’s anyone left.

INVESTIGATOR

Yeah… Yeah we should…

 

INT LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Investigator is sitting again on the couch.

INVESTIGATOR

Something… very weird happened at the rink. A raccoon appeared at the end but i swear...

Investigator has his eyes unfocused. He furrows his eyebrows, looking for the right words.

INVESTIGATOR

Something was banging on the mirror.

Investigator looks at the camera

INVESTIGATOR

What if Yuzuru was right and there is something living on the ice?

 

INT BEDROOM - NIGHT

A night vision camera stands in a corner of the room, letting both beds, the door and a sliver of window into the shot. Investigator and Cameraman are sleeping. A faint tap is heard, then, the door opens. A strange haze covers the shot, and a sound similar to “shuu-pa!” is heard.

  
  
  
  



	3. Day 3

INT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB ICE RINK- DAY

The skaters are gathered in the Skating Lounge. Brian is talking to all of them

CAMERAMAN

What happened?

Investigator and Cameraman manage to get to the front of the commotion

BRIAN

So, i am really sorry. We think that this situation will be solved by tomorrow, if any of you really need to practice, you’re welcome to call and ask if the rink is open, or, we could arrange something at a nearby rink.

CAMERAMAN

You think it has anything to do with what we saw yesterday?

INVESTIGATOR

No, maybe something malfunctioned or… I don’t know...

The crowd starts to thin out. Investigator approaches Brian.

INVESTIGATOR

Did something happen?

BRIAN

Two raccoons were spotted around the rink earlier. We are waiting for someone to catch them and remove them from the premises, but we need to check that they didn’t damage anything. 

INVESTIGATOR

I see… Isn’t that going to affect your students? I mean, don’t they have any competitions coming up soon?

BRIAN

Well, like i said, we can get them to practice at nearby rinks. Or they can go to the gym… Or rest and make up for today. Resting is a form of training too.

INVESTIGATOR

Right… Well… I guess it’s a bye day for us too!

BRIAN

Sorry about that, i hope it doesn’t affect your project

INVESTIGATOR

It’s ok, we have work to do besides filming haha. Thanks

Investigator and Cameraman begin walking to the outside.

CAMERAMAN

Look, it’s Yuzuru.

Yuzuru is standing on the entrance of the club, with his suitcase behind him. Investigator approaches him.

INVESTIGATOR

Yuzuru! Hi.

Yuzuru looks at him, smiles and nods.

INVESTIGATOR

Are you waiting for someone to pick you up?

YUZURU

Um… Yeah. My mom went for groceries. I’m waiting for her.   
INVESTIGATOR

Do you want a ride? We could take you home.

Yuzuru leans on his suitcase, holding his phone.

YUZURU

Um… Thank you but i…

INVESTIGATOR

Or we could grab a bite or something. I skipped breakfast and i’m a bit hungry, aren’t you hungry? Athletes like you surely need a lot of food eh?

Yuzuru smiles and locks his phone.

YUZURU

Uh well… Um…

His phone rings. He checks the message, replies and bites his lip. 

YUZURU

I guess… We can eat something here, ok?

CAMERAMAN

(chuckles and whispers)

You’re unbelievable, [REDACTED]

INVESTIGATOR

Great! Let’s go.

They arrive at the Sports Grill. Yuzu sits in one of the booths. 

They order food, and stare at each other. Yuzuru is at the center of the shot.

INVESTIGATOR

So… Yuzuru Hanyu. Can i call you Yuzu?

YUZURU

Ok

Yuzuru giggles.

INVESTIGATOR

Before i came here, i didn’t know a lot about skating. I looked you up and you are really amazing, you know?

YUZURU

(bowing)

Thank you very much.

Yuzuru giggles again.

INVESTIGATOR

What is next for you now? I mean, you won everything there is to win now...

Yuzuru smiles

YUZURU

Not everything. I still need a Four Continents gold medal and um… Skate Canada gold medal. 

INVESTIGATOR

But, isn’t the Olympics the ultimate goal of an athlete? And you got two Olympic Gold Medals now.

YUZURU

Um… I don’t… Maybeeee for… Other skaters, Olympics is like _ the goal _ . But for me um… I guess i…. What i want to accomplish is my ideal skating. If i do my ideal skating i will win.

INVESTIGATOR

Does your ideal skating involve the quadruple axel?

Yuzuru giggles

YUZURU

Um, i don’t know. (Giggle) I guess i just want to show the world my ideal skating. I want to try new things and skate like me.

CAMERAMAN

You were the first skater who officially landed a quadruple loop. How does it feel to know that you are in history books forever?

YUZURU

Being the first to land a jump is… 

Yuzuru’s eyes get wide. He shivers a bit

YUZURU

Is like a new weapon. You have to learn how to use it, you have to work hard. It’s scary but when you can do it, it feels very good.

INVESTIGATOR

I had a girlfriend who told me that same thing once hahahahaha

Yuzuru smiles and nods, clearly missing the joke.

INVESTIGATOR 

Right… Well. What makes the quad axel so scary?

Yuzuru looks at him, very serious. He sighs.

YUZURU

It’s dangerous. It can hurt you. There’s a lot to lose.

CAMERAMAN

Why is everyone talking about it as if it was something alive?

Yuzuru frowns.

CAMERAMAN

You said it too. The ice has a spirit. I’ve seen you when you practice, you touch the ice before skating.

YUZURU

It’s something i do since junior years. It’s like um… a ritual.

There’s silence for a bit. Their food arrives and they start to eat.

They talk about inconsequential things, probably because of the language barrier. As the conversation progresses, Yuzuru’s english becomes a bit more fluent.

INVESTIGATOR

You know, yesterday we were filming at night here on the rink. Something strange happened.

Yuzuru stops chewing, looking like a hamster with one of his cheeks filled with food.

He raises the hand holding the fork to his mouth.

YUZURU

Like what?

CAMERAMAN

We were filming the empty rink and you know the big ass mirror there? Something was banging it.

Yuzuru blinks repeatedly, confused.

CAMERAMAN

From the inside.

Yuzuru begins to cough. He hits his chest and drinks water from the glass in front of him. 

INVESTIGATOR

Are you ok?

Yuzuru nods, clearing his throat.

YUZURU

I’ve never heard about that.

His voice still sounds a bit affected, and takes a big bite of his food.

CAMERAMAN

So you never come to practice here, alone?

YUZURU

I… Sometimes… Brian doesn’t like when i practice alone. I can get injured.

INVESTIGATOR

And you’ve never heard anything strange?

Yuzuru looks at Investigator and Cameraman as if they had won a Four Continents gold medal.

YUZURU

It’s just ice.

EXT TORONTO CRICKET SKATING AND CURLING CLUB- DAY

Investigator and Cameraman are walking in the parking lot. 

INVESTIGATOR

There’s something weird going on here.

CAMERAMAN

You don’t say.

INVESTIGATOR

But what is it.

They get into the car. Investigator doesn’t turn on the car.

INVESTIGATOR

What if we ask a retired elite skater.

Investigator looks at Cameraman. 

CAMERAMAN

You mean like…?

Investigator taps his fingers on the steering wheel.

INVESTIGATOR

Patrick Chan?

Cameraman laughs loudly

CAMERAMAN

How are you going to do that? And why do you think he’s going to talk to you about anything shady going on in figure skating?

INVESTIGATOR

Well, my investigation says that Yuzu and Patrick Chan were rivals at one point.

CAMERAMAN

Oh, he’s Yuzu now...

INT LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Investigator is sitting on the couch, laptop on the table, he’s holding his phone near his face while Cameraman is filming him. The ringback tone is heard.

PATRICK

Hello?

INVESTIGATOR

Uh, hi. My name is [REDACTED] I’m a film student at [REDACTED] and i’m making a documentary on figure skating with a friend for our final project. I contacted some people and they gave me this number. Is this Patrick Chan?

PATRICK

Yes. I’m a bit busy at the moment so…

INVESTIGATOR

Oh that’s ok, don’t worry. I’d like to know if you can answer some questions for our investigation and that’s it.

PATRICK

I have to go out in ten minutes.

INVESTIGATOR

It’s ok, is just a couple of questions.

Silence is heard on the other side of the line. Investigator looks at Cameraman.

PATRICK

Ok.

INVESTIGATOR

Great. Thank you. Have you had any scary experiences on the ice?

PATRICK

I’ve had a couple of bad falls.

INVESTIGATOR

No i mean like… Supernatural things?

Silence again.

PATRICK

Is this a joke?

INVESTIGATOR

No, no not at all, sorry. Is just that, we’ve encountered a bit of a weird attitude towards certain things in the place where we’re filming and we witnessed a bit of an… unexplainable situation when we were filming alone in the rink.

PATRICK

What kind of weird attitude?

INVESTIGATOR

Towards the quad axel.

A sigh is heard on the other side of the line.

PATRICK

Are you filming at the Cricket Club in Toronto?

Investigator looks at Cameraman, surprised.

INVESTIGATOR

Uh, yeah… Why?

PATRICK

(cutting Investigator)

Be careful. Ice is slippery.

INVESTIGATOR

What do you mean?

PATRICK

Just… Figure skating isn’t as simple as you might think it is. It’s not just a sport, it’s a way of living.

INVESTIGATOR

Can’t that be said for any sport?

PATRICK

Yes. But it’s especially true here. 

INVESTIGATOR

Now i’m convinced that there’s something weird going on. What is happening?

PATRICK

No one is going to tell you. You don’t need to know. 

INVESTIGATOR

But we

PATRICK

Just do your job, film your documentary and don’t mess with things you don’t understand.

Investigator rubs his face.

INVESTIGATOR

Got it.

PATRICK

Now, i really have to go. 

INVESTIGATOR

Thank you so much for your time.

PATRICK

And forget about this. It has worked for hundreds of years, no one has been seriously injured. There’s no reason for anyone outside of the top to know about this. Understood?

INVESTIGATOR.

Ok…

PATRICK

Goodbye.

Investigator hangs the phone. 

INVESTIGATOR

What do you think?

CAMERAMAN

Do they sell their souls or something?

INVESTIGATOR

To get to the top?

CAMERAMAN

He said “no one apart from the top”...

INVESTIGATOR

But what does this have to do with the quad axel?

Cameraman is sitting on the couch, looking at the camera.

CAMERAMAN

[REDACTED] Just went to sleep, he’s not feeling very well.  Ok so… Our small interview with Patrick Chan went a bit weird. The only clues we got were that it’s something that has been happening for  _ hundreds _ of years, the top skaters are involved and it has to do with the ice and the jumps. Maybe it has to do with something they have to do to be the first to land a certain jump? I’ll look into contacting Kurt Browning, who landed the first quad and see if that gives us more clues.    


**Author's Note:**

> So this came from Planet Hanyu.  
> Someone asked for a sexy movie about Yuzuru and the 4A and then another person said it would be a horror movie. And this was born.  
> So thanks, makebelieveup and Xen @ PlanetHanyu for the idea. A little figure skating themed something for Halloween :D


End file.
